Hermano
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Habían sido unidos por sus emblemas, por sus padres y hasta por el destino, pero ese día por fin la sangre les uniría para siempre... ¡fic post-DA2027!


**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen.**

.

* * *

**HERMANO**

-Aquí tiene señor, póngaselo y podrá pasar.

En cuanto esos ropajes verdes tomaron contacto con sus manos sudorosas quedaron empapados como estaba el resto de su cuerpo. El rubio fue incapaz de balbucear algo, mientras su mirada trataba de ver a través de esa puerta oscilante, que era por donde había visto por última vez a su amada.

Se encontraba flanqueado por esos dos adolescentes con los que vivía y que no le quitaban ojo de encima. El que tenía una melena castaña lo miraba entre el enojo y la intranquilidad. Enojo por la ineptitud que estaba mostrando el adulto, intranquilidad porque era su madre la que acababa de desaparecer tras esa puerta. Contrastando con la hostilidad que emanaba el moreno se encontraba la felicidad e ilusión que reflejaba la permanente sonrisa del rostro del otro adolescente, el rubio de look adredemente desaliñado.

Y demostrando que era el que poseía más sangre de los tres, o por lo menos más capacidad de reacción, devolvió a su padre al mundo real con el simple gesto de quitarle la chaqueta.

-Papá, si no espabilas te lo vas a perder.

Takeru balbuceó algo incoherente, mientras removía la cabeza.

Su hijo fue quien tomó el camisón verde y se lo empezó a abrochar, hasta el gorrito le tuvo que poner, ante la parálisis del escritor.

Kibou resopló con desaprobación, dirigiéndose al banco donde esperaría pacientemente este milagro. ¿Y ese rubio muerto de miedo por la situación era el que prometió cuidar de su madre desde los ocho años? Entrecerró los ojos con desprecio ya sentándose cómodamente.

Le costaba mucho creerlo.

Tenshi ya lo había vestido con el correspondiente uniforme para poder entrar a la sala y acompañar a su esposa, sin embargo, el legendario portador de la esperanza seguía incapaz de dar un paso, lo que desesperó al muchacho.

-¡Kibou ayúdame a que papá vuelva al mundo de los vivos!, al fin y al cabo tú eres especialista en eso.- terminó, sonriéndose con esa provocación que tan de quicio sacaba a Hayashiba.

No obstante, este no le prestó la más mínima atención.

Sacó de su bolsillo un roñoso libro y se sumergió en la lectura.

El nuevo portador de la luz alzó la vista al techo donde insultó mentalmente unas cuantas veces a su hermanastro y se concienció de lo que debía hacer.

Básicamente lo que su padre solía hacer con él, no cuando se quedaba embobado como era este caso, más bien cuando por su boca salía alguna sandez inapropiada, algo que, dada la desvergüenza natural del muchacho, era bastante común.

Enfocó a su progenitor y se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento papá pero me has obligado.

Dicho esto le soltó una colleja que retumbó por la silenciosa sala, hasta Kibou, sorprendido, despegó la vista de su libro.

El escritor se llevó la mano a la nuca furioso, volteándose contra su vástago. Esto era inaceptable.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?.- cuestionó, alzando la mano, dispuesto a arrearle tal sopapo que nunca jamás se volviese a atrever a levantarle la mano.

Sin preocupación alguna, Tenshi le retuvo la mano y con esa sonrisa perpetua, le miró directamente a los ojos.

-¡Papá déjate de chorradas y ve ahora mismo con Hikari a ayudarla a tener a tu hijo!, ya me palizarás después si crees que me lo merezco.

Y por supuesto que Takaishi padre ya no escuchó más de lo que ese chico le dijese, pues su mente había reaccionado al escuchar ese nombre "Hikari" y esa palabra "hijo".

Se miró, sin ser consciente de cuando se había vestido de esa forma y entonces supo que demonios hacía ahí. Hikari se había puesto de parto, estaba dando a luz y el muy idiota se había quedado paralizado.

Le dio una leve chapada en la mejilla a Tenshi, entre nerviosa y agradecida, que este no supo interpretar y seguidamente sonrió, tomándole de los hombros con una brusquedad que al adolescente asustó.

-Mi hijo está naciendo..- dijo con evidente emoción.

El rubio menor quedó perplejo. En teoría, ahora era cuando tenía que correr despavorido al encuentro de su amada y del bebé que se abría paso por su entrepierna. Ya no sabía que más hacer, se había quedado sin ideas para hacer reaccionar a su padre.

Kibou, incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo esta surrealista situación de los Takaishi, se levantó.

-¿No ves que mi madre te necesita?, ¿así es como la pretendes cuidar?, ¿quedándote como un pasmarote ante el paritorio?

Las dos miradas celestes se posaron en él, la de Tenshi gratamente sorprendido, la de Takeru, aterrizando de ese universo aparte donde se encontraba desde que había llegado a ese lugar y había soltado la mano de su mujer, dejándola que atravesase sola esa puerta.

Se endureció, y Kibou se medio sonrió satisfecho, dejándose caer, con la más absoluta de las parsimonias, de nuevo en su banco.

Una frase y había conseguido lo que Tenshi no había podido con todos sus recursos.

En cierta manera, ganar a Tenshi seguía resultando placentero.

-No te preocupes.- habló, ahora sí con todos los sentidos en la tierra, el escritor.- yo cuidaré de tu madre y de vuestro hermanito.

Solo cuando escuchó el bamboleo de esa puerta, Tenshi pudo respirar aliviado. Su padre había vuelto en sí a tiempo para ver nacer a su hijito.

Con un exagerado agotamiento, que por supuesto a Kibou no convenció, el chico se derramó en el asiento contiguo al de su hermanastro.

Y como solía decirse, el tiempo se detuvo, o pasó tan asombrosamente lento que desquició rápidamente a Takaishi.

Uñas royéndose, suspiros, pie golpeando contra el suelo, más notables suspiros, y por la otra parte, tan solo una tranquila respiración y el leve sonido que hacía la hoja al pasar.

Takaishi miró a su hermanastro con enfado. A fin de cuentas no podía permitir que él estuviese cardíaco y el otro como si nada. En momentos como este se preguntaba si de verdad en el pecho de ese chico latía un corazón, o acaso se paró para siempre hacía cuatro años.

-¿No estás nervioso?

No hubo contestación por parte del castaño. Realmente, empezar un dialogo intranscendental cuyo único objetivo era calmar el nerviosismo de Tenshi era lo último que deseaba.

-¿Cómo crees que será Kazuki?, yo creo que tendrá mis ojos, ¿a qué será guapo si se parece a mí?

El hijo de Hikari hizo una mueca de agotamiento, tratando de seguir concentrado en su lectura.

El rubio sonrió victorioso, si seguía así, pronto le haría caso, seguramente le insultase con ese sarcasmo propio del portador de la oscuridad, pero al menos pasarían este importante acontecimiento que les uniría para siempre, en el mismo plano astral.

-Sí, yo creo que se parecerá a mí y no solo físicamente, porque le enseñaré todo lo que sé y será un mini-yo. Tenshi dos.- finalizó, al mismo tiempo que Kibou cerró el libro con violencia.

Takaishi se giró hacia su hermanastro fingiendo una inocencia inexistente, como si no supiese que le había molestado de sus palabras.

-Rezo cada día a los dioses de luz y oscuridad para que Kazuki no se parezca a ti ni en la mirada.- sentenció, con esa mirada avellanada, que según como le diese la luz se tornaba rojiza, del color de la sangre.

-¿Por qué?... esas palabras causan dolor en mi sensible corazón.- dijo el rubio con dramatismo.

Kibou entrecerró lo ojos con desprecio, sumergiéndose nuevamente en su lectura.

Su compañero de espera resopló.

-Venga ya Ki-chan, ¿es que ni en un momento como este puedes ser feliz?

Con su indiferencia habitual, pasó una página del libro.

-Quizá me permita serlo cuando mi madre deje de desgarrarse.

El rubio puso una mueca mezcla de asco y terror.

-¿Por qué será que siempre te empeñas en ver el lado negativo hasta de los acontecimientos más angemoniciosos?.- se relajó, esbozando nuevamente su eterna sonrisa optimista.- además, ese comentario solo demuestra el desconocimiento absoluto que tienes del universo femenino.

Sabía que escucharle era una pérdida de tiempo, ya que la mayoría de las veces de la boca de Tenshi solo salían patochadas, pero no se pudo contener, más que por curiosidad por desprecio hacia cualquier estupidez que le fuese a soltar.

Tenshi lo miró con superioridad, nuevamente había conseguido sacarlo de la lectura.

-A las chicas, les gusta parir.- dijo como si fuese una verdad irrefutable.

El hijo de la parturienta puso los ojos en blanco. Ese comentario ni se merecía el esfuerzo de esbozar una mueca que demostrase todo su desprecio. Su mirada avellana buscaba encontrarse otra vez con las letras, cuando la voz de su compañero de casa volvió a taladrarle los oídos.

-Sí, estoy completamente seguro que en estos momentos Hika-chan es la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Y como buscaba el rubio, eso desquició al compañero de Salamon, que otra vez cerró el libro con brusquedad, volviéndose con intimidación al muchacho.

-No vuelvas a llamar a mi madre Hika-chan.

No podía permitir que ese descarado adolescente se tomase tantas confianzas con su madre. Le resultaba desagradable e irrespetuoso.

-¡Venga ya!.- exclamó al cielo el rubio. Según él, Kibou ya estaba otra vez con sus paranoias familiares.- no me dejas que la llame mamá, no me dejas que la llame Hika-chan, llamarla seño a mi edad y con nuestro vinculo familiar me resulta ridículo y frío… ¡por Baransu!, ¿cómo demonios debo llamarla para que no te ofendas?, ¿señora que está casada con mi padre y que duerme en la habitación enfrente de mí?, ¿madre de mi rarito hermanastro?, ¿madre de mi hermanito pequeño no francés?, ¿señora Takaishi?...

Kibou que había ido mostrando conformidad con cada una de las propuestas, endureció la mirada con esta última. Ya hacía cuatro años que estaba casada con el escritor, pero se resistía a llamarla todavía de esa forma.

Carraspeó incómodo.

-Yagami.

Takaishi lo sintió como una victoria.

-Es una Takaishi y el enanito que se abre paso por su entrepierna, también lo será.

Hayashiba perdió los nervios con ese comentario, pero no precisamente por lo que le había molestado con anterioridad. Porque podía aguantar que su madre fuese una Takaishi, que su hermano fuese un Takaishi, pero jamás que ese desvergonzado hablase de ciertas partes de su madre.

-¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a mencionar la entrepierna de mi madre, maldito degenerado!

El que flipó ahora, y con razón fue la estrella del equipo de béisbol del instituto de Odaiba.

-¡Estás loco, jamás diría nada de tu madre con esa intención!... y no porque no esté buena.- Kibou gruñó como un poseso, cerrando los puños con fuerza. Tenshi hizo un gesto invocando a la calma y a la cordura.- ¡es la mujer de mi padre!, ¡la madre de mi hermanito!, y eso es intocable, la familia es sagrada. ¡Venga ya!, sería tan bizarro como si tu te liases con mi abuela, mi tía, o mi prima.

La cordura regresó lentamente al cabal y pausado Kibou. Quizá, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, este acontecimiento también le estaba afectando más de lo esperado.

Relajó los puños, estirando los dedos en un largo suspiro.

Digamos que esa reacción enterneció a su hermanastro, que aprovechó que su mano ya estaba disponible para entrelazarla con la suya. Eso provoco la perplejidad y el temor del castaño que miró al rubio completamente estupefacto.

Este ni se molestaba en mirarle, sus ojos brillantes y emocionados eran presos de la nada, en realidad visualizaba un futuro que de momento solo era capaz de ver él.

-Kibou, muy pronto todas nuestras diferencias serán historia, porque por fin estaremos unidos de una forma que ni nuestro emblema, ni los dioses del Digimundo fueron capaces de hacerlo, por nuestra sangre. El pequeño Kazuki será nuestro hermanito, el de ambos, para siempre. Takaishi y Yagami en uno era el destino de nuestros padres desde antes de que se conociesen.

Pronto Tenshi se dio cuenta de que no era ante sus primos que le idolatraban o su padre orgulloso, donde se encontraba, sino ante, tal vez, el chico más difícil y complicado del planeta, para el que las palabras bonitas y los discursos sensibleros, no tenían ningún efecto.

Se soltó de su mano con premura pero sin parecer excesivamente paranoico. Se la limpió en su propio pantalón, pues el portador de la luz se la había impregnado en sudor y sin hacer ningún mínimo movimiento que pudiese interpretarse como una señal de respuesta al ilusionado Tenshi, abrió su libro.

El optimista muchacho aún quedó a la expectativa unos instantes, soñando porque Kibou compartiese su visión y sus ganas de estar, al fin, unidos por la sangre. Pero la paciencia de Takaishi, al contrario que la de su hermanastro, era escasa y no tardó en darse por vencido.

-Que raro eres Ki-chan, así no va a tener mérito que yo sea el favorito de Kazuki.

Sin alteración alguna, ni tan siquiera por ese odiado apelativo, pues en estos años, había aprendido a ignorar a ese rubio bocazas, Hayashiba siguió a lo suyo, mientras Tenshi, desesperado, se desparramaba inquieto por el asiento.

Por suerte o por desgracia, no pasaron demasiados minutos en esta incómoda situación, ya que unos pasos acelerados indicaron que pronto tendrían compañía.

El castaño no se inmutó, pero el compañero de Tokomon sí que buscó a los recién llegados esperanzado.

La sonrisa ocupó por completo su rostro al distinguirlos.

-¡Poder rubio al completo!.- exclamó, dando un brinco desde su asiento.

-¡Están ahí papi!

El adulto paró en seco ante la indicación de su primogénita.

La rubia, con la misma energía que desprendía desde que era una mocosa saltarina, corrió al encuentro de sus primos.

Kibou alzó mínimamente la mirada cuando pasó de largo y quedó presa entre los brazos de Tenshi, que la elevó por los aires eufórico.

Su padre la siguió por ese pasillo desértico y frío de hospital, mirando a todos lados como si buscase algo. Se detuvo frente al hijo de Hikari.

-Kibou, ¿ha llegado ya el idiota de tu tío?

El castaño ni se preocupó en mirarle.

-No, solo está aquí el idiota de tu sobrino, que me está taladrando los oídos con sus estupideces.

Yamato arrugó el entrecejo un instante por palabras tan irrespetuosas de ese muchacho, pero seguidamente sonrió, ya que había llegado antes que Yagami, es decir, Takeru tendría que hacerle a él padrino de su hijo. Ese fue el acuerdo.

Revolvió la cabellera de su sobrino mayor que aún mantenía entre sus brazos a Aiko.

La única fémina presente, no pudo evitar reparar en el chico no rubio de la reunión, que parecía, como siempre ajeno a todo tipo de acontecimiento terrenal.

-Kibou, ¿no estás contento de que vayas a tener un hermanito casi tan guapo como mi primo Tenshi?

-¡Esa es mi primita!.- exclamó el muchacho orgulloso.

Hayashiba enarcó una ceja, no resistiéndose a mirarlos. Tenshi había sentado a su prima sobre sus rodillas como si fuese un bebé, mientras esta pasaba un brazo por alrededor de su cuello mirando a su padre, con el que ambos compartían algunas palabras.

Por lo visto hablaban de los pelirrojos ausentes, la madre se había quedado cuidando de la bebé y el hermano cuidando de sus hembras mientras el cabeza de familia estaba ausente.

Definitivamente si su hermano resultaba como ellos, es decir, salía del clan rubio, estaba casi seguro de que no tendría nada que hablar con él.

Le daba hasta escalofríos pensarlo.

La blanca luz del fluorescente que iluminaba su lectura fue eclipsada por una sombra. Kibou miró lo justo para ver a esa Tenshi en chica.

-¿Qué lees?

Se encogió de hombros echándose hacia atrás.

-No creo que sea de tu interés.

Aiko arrugó el entrecejo tratando de asomarse al libro. Le había resultado ofensivo ese tono con el que el hermanastro de su primo le había despachado.

Kibou decidió guardarlo, cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva.

Lo que le faltaba, lidiar con la mocosa que le hacía la vida imposible a su primo.

Lo que no se esperaba era que el gesto de enojo de la rubia desapareciese tan rápidamente, sustituyéndose por una gran sonrisa de ilusión.

Puede que no fuese tan cargante y desesperante como Tenshi, pero no había duda de que le trasmitían ese mismo sentimiento que tanto temía e intentaba bloquear.

Llegaba a su alma igualmente.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?, cuando nació Tsuki-chan… bueno yo estaba durmiendo porque nació de noche con la luna llena por eso está tan locuela.- rió, e inesperadamente, al sombrío muchacho le agradó esa risa, pero no llegó a mostrarlo, simplemente alzó las cejas sorprendido consigo mismo.-… lo que quiero decir…- siguió su narración como si nada.- es que cuando conocí a mi hermanita estaba de los nervios. Y tú estás ahí, sentado, como si estuvieses esperando al tren.

Era la única de la pandilla, sin contar Tenshi, que le hablaba con esa naturalidad, que no le temía, ni pasaba de él por su constante apatía hacia el mundo, y eso le inquietaba e incluso le hacía admirarla.

-Sé que todo va a salir bien.- no reprimió su contestación, para satisfacción de la rubia y asombro de su primo.

-¿Mi hermanito ha dicho una frase con un ápice de optimismo?, esto sí que es nuevo.

Kibou chasqueó la lengua con irritación, regresando a su indiferencia habitual por todo lo humano y lo divino.

-Hermanastro.- masculló, cerrando los ojos para abstraerse de todo.

Aiko contempló la reacción del chico, pero no llegó a meditar nada respecto a ella, pues otros pasos y voces reconocibles a miles de kilómetros habían llamado su atención.

Su padre, que también los había reconocido, bufó, mirándose el reloj con superioridad.

-A qué vendrá ahora este idiota.

Una mata de pelo unida a una cabeza se asomó por el pasillo.

-¡Papá están ahí!.- comunicó. Automáticamente, otra cabeza, esta sin peinado sobre humano se asomó por encima de la suya.

Su rostro reflejó su descontento al ver al rubio esperándole con esa sonrisa de victoria tan desquiciante. El astronauta negó, mientras dejaba salir una despreciativa carcajada cuando el adulto y su hijo se encaminaron hacia ellos.

-¿Te crees que ese es un atuendo digno para conocer a tu sobrino?.- cuestionó.

Yagami padre e hijo se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-Estábamos jugando al fútbol.- respondió el adulto.

Se encontraban en pantaloneta y sucios por los revolcones que hasta hacía unos minutos se estaban dando por un campo de tierra. Incluso Taiyou llevaba el balón entre sus mugrosas manos.

Yamato suspiró.

-Me lo pones muy fácil Yagami.- dijo, retocándose su impoluta camisa granate y su perfecto peinado. Sin duda, si había que elegir al padrino por el estilo, Takeru y Hikari no tendrían ninguna duda.

-Igual a Kazuki le gusta el fútbol.- contestó Taiyou con optimismo.

Aiko imitó los gestos y la mirada de chulería de su progenitor.

-Solo a los idiotas les gusta el fútbol.

-¿Yuu-chan no juega al fútbol?

La rubia perdió la sonrisa de inmediato y su mirada se volvió tan furiosa que intimidaba.

No esperaba que ese bocazas le respondiese de una forma tan rápida como dolorosa.

Normalmente, el heredero de la amistad no solía tener tantos reflejos ni una lengua tan viperina.

Le había pillado tan desprevenida que Aiko no tuvo capacidad de reacción, pero evidentemente no le daría tan fácil la victoria, de modo que tuvo que recurrir a su infantil, pero no por eso menos efectivo….

-¡Eres un caraculo!

El pequeño clon de Taichi frunció el ceño de inmediato, mirando a su padre.

-¡Ahora por qué me insulta si yo no le he hecho nada!

Su padre, con una gran sonrisa de orgullo, posó la mano en su espesa cabellera.

-Eso es porque se ha quedado sin argumentos. Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo mío, acabas de ganar tu primer duelo dialéctico.

Taiyou infló el pecho y hasta se sonrojó por semejante felicitación.

-Gracias papá, pero… ¿qué significa dialéctico?

La rubia desvió la mirada y alzó la barbilla.

-Ignorante.

A Yagami padre ya no le quedó más que reír, realmente, siempre le causaba gracia ver interactuar a su hijo y la hija de sus mejores amigos. Le recordaban demasiado a él y a Yamato, aunque tampoco hacía falta retroceder a la niñez pues ahora mismo, la mirada de Yamato y sus dientes chirriantes, delataban que estaba a punto de perder los nervios.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?.- cuestionó. Taichi se encogió de hombros. No se tomaba en serio esta actitud de Yamato en una pelea de chiquillos.- ¿el tarzán de tu hijo insulta a mi hijo y tú en vez de recriminarle le felicitas?, ¿es qué quieres que te rompa la cara?.- amenazó, al mismo tiempo que se desabrochada los botones de los puños y empezaba a remangarse la camisa.

El diplomático, a pesar de que la situación le resultaba banal, quiso seguir el juego un poquito más.

-En realidad, creo que fue tu hija la que indirectamente, con ese comentario que seguramente habrá escuchado de su padre alguna vez, insultó a su propio hermano, ¡wow! Y creo que hasta a su madre, Sora también jugaba al futbol… y lo hacía muy bien.- terminó Yagami con una sonrisa provocativa acompañada de un movimiento de cejas insinuante.

Si lo estaba buscando, se lo encontró de bruces, pues Yamato le tomó del cuello de la camiseta de la selección japonesa de fútbol.

-¡Ey!, ¡qué está firmada y dedicada por todos los jugadores!.- exclamó el moreno, mientras Ishida, sin atender a razones, forcejeaba con él.

La nueva portadora del amor, viendo el ejemplo de su padre, le dio un empujón a su compañero de curso que provocó que su balón se resbalase de sus manos.

-¡La culpa es tuya, baka!

Y puede, que con esos doce años, Aiko cada vez pareciese más una chica y por ello Taiyou cada vez tuviese más reparo en luchar encarnizadamente con ella, porque si algo tenía claro era que no se debía pegar a las chicas y mucho menos a las que querías, pero por un momento, dejó a un lado su inminente preadolescencia y le devolvió el empujón, como si aún fuese ese chiquillo de cinco años.

-¡Por qué va a ser la culpa mía!, ¡y baka tú!

Viendo ese espectáculo, en donde dos adultos agarrados a las camisas del otro forcejeaban tratando de desestabilizarse y dos niños, calcaban prácticamente sus movimientos, se encontraban los dos adolescentes que en esos momentos estaban siendo hermanos mayores. Tenshi estupefacto y Kibou, aunque no lo mostrase tanto, también bastante asombrado.

-Esperemos que Kazuki se parezca a nuestros padres y no a nuestros tíos y primos.- susurró Tenshi a su hermanastro.

-Duele admitirlo, pero por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Takaishi.

Pero entonces todo el griterío proveniente de la eterna rivalidad entre Ishida y Yagami quedó en un segundo plano, porque la puerta que llevaba al paritorio osciló, saliendo por ella el hombre que hacía ya casi una hora había entrado para ayudar a su mujer a dar a luz.

Nada más verle, tanto Yamato como Taichi y sus respectivos vástagos quedaron paralizados en la posición en la que se encontraban, es decir, estrangulándose mutuamente.

Tenshi se levantó con celeridad de su asiento, de una forma más pausada, pero que también trasmitió nerviosismo, lo hizo Kibou.

Y todas las miradas quedaron expectantes en ese hombre.

El rostro de Takeru casi siempre era claro, pues no era esa clase de personas que se molestaba demasiado en esconder sus emociones. Al contrario, la mayoría de las veces le gustaba mostrarlas y compartirlas, sin embargo, en ese momento, ni su hermano fue capaz de interpretar su mirada.

Estaba cristalina, no había duda de que había llorado, pero también parecía ida, incluso preocupada.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, solamente a seguir cada uno de sus gestos con la mirada, como lentamente se quitaba el gorro del color de la esperanza y se sacudía un poco su sudoroso y revuelto cabello.

Luego, bajó la vista al suelo y exhaló profundamente.

Le dieron un tiempo, pero Tenshi consideró que ya había sido suficiente, por lo que con cautela pero determinación, se acercó al hombre.

-¿Papá?.- cuestionó, apoyando la mano en su hombro. No podía ni un segundo más con esta presión de no saber que había sucedido.

Justo al sentir ese contacto, el escritor levantó la mirada, clavándola directamente en la del chico, que bien podría ser reflejo de la suya, con una salvedad, todavía la de Tenshi no estaba humedecida.

Y nada más ver sus ojos, el portador de la luz sonrió de oreja a oreja, ya que había leído a la perfección lo que le trasmitía.

-Kazuki ya está aquí.- dijo el rubio pequeño, abrazándose a su padre, que rompió a llorar.

Fue la señal esperada para que todos respirasen aliviados y dieran rienda suelta a su alegría.

-¡Mi sobrinito!.- se abrazaron efusivamente Taichi y Yamato.

-¡Mi primito!.- hicieron lo propio Taiyou y Aiko.

Kibou agachó la mirada al mismo tiempo que sentía la respiración acelerada. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía y de lo que debía sentir, pero sí que un inexplicable calor y gozo se había adentrado en su corazón.

-¿Mi hermano?.- susurró para sí mismo, cuando sintió el apasionado abrazo de su padrastro envolviéndolo contra su pecho, y aprovechando que todavía era más alto que él, dándole un afectuoso beso en la coronilla.

-Te dije que los cuidaría hijo mío.

El portador de la oscuridad, sin reparar en lo que sentía o lo que significaba esta muestra de afecto, simplemente se dejó hacer, disfrutando del sosiego de sus palabras, de la felicidad que emanaba.

-Gracias… pa… -abrió los ojos de golpe atemorizado por lo que acababa de sentir, por lo que había estado a punto de decir y logró rectificar a tiempo.-… keru… Takeru.

Sin embargo, aunque nunca pudiese ejercerlo al cien por cien y el chico nunca lo aceptase, Takeru sintió que ese día se había convertido en padre por tercera vez en su vida.

...

Su frente todavía estaba cubierta de perlas de sudor y su melena castaña aún se encontraba bastante desmadrada. Por su aspecto, cualquiera que la viese diría que había padecido un suplicio, no obstante su rostro reflejaba todo lo contrario, la más absoluta felicidad.

Miraba a sus amigos, todavía algo desubicada y aturdida, mientras inconscientemente, balanceaba a ese ser que mantenía entre sus brazos. Ese que precisamente acaparaba la atención de los presentes.

-Es castaño, castañito como su mamá, es un Yagami.- babeaba el tío materno, acariciándole el mofletito.

Al otro lado, asomándose de una forma bastante descarada, el tío paterno bufó.

-Es mucho más claro que el castaño Yagami, ese es el color del cabello de mi madre, es Takaishi.- sentenció Yamato, este con las manos en los bolsillos. No se atrevía a tocar demasiado a ser tan diminuto.

A sus ojos parecía bastante más pequeñito y frágil que Tsukino cuando nació, aunque también era verdad que su pequeña se retrasó casi tres semanas, es decir, más que una bebé, fue un obús lo que tuvo que expulsar su heroica esposa esa noche de luna llena de hacía ya casi dos años.

Taichi gruñó, era verdad que sin llegar a ser del clan rubio, pero tiraba más a este color que al castaño de su familia.

-Vale, dejemos el cabello como un empate.- aceptó, escaneando más detenidamente al pequeño.

Aiko perturbó sus deliberaciones.

-Mira su piel, es clarita como la mía.- indicó, no resistiéndose a tocarle un poco la manita.- es un Ishida, ganamos uno a cero.- chocó la mano a su padre, que sonrió orgulloso.

El que arrugó el entrecejo ahora fue Taiyou, acercando su cara a milímetros de la de su recién nacido primito.

Sonrió, buscando la aprobación de su padre, mientras indicaba su nariz.

-¡Papá tiene nuestra nariz a que sí!

Todavía era un pequeño botoncito cubierto de mocos, pero el compañero de Agumon vio, o tal vez imaginó, que tenía esa punta respingona característica de su familia.

-¡Es verdad!, ¡tiene mi nariz!, ¡uno a uno!

Ishida apresuró a mirar a Kazuki nada convencido.

-¿Cómo va a tener tu nariz?, ¿no ves que no está llena de pelos?.- soltó acompañado de una carcajada, mientras el diplomático se cubría sus orificios nasales molesto.

-Las pinzas duelen mucho…- le dio un escalofrío solo recordar la agonía que su esposa le hacía pasar cuando se empeñaba en arrancarle esos cuatro pelos que a veces, asomaban de sus narices.

-Pero mira sus orejitas, son igualitas a las de su tío Yamato.- comunicó el astronauta, con esa ridícula voz infantil.

-Tonterías.- bufó el hermano de la recién parida.- tampoco tienen pelos.- se la devolvió, con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Yamato lo mató con la mirada, mientras Takeru, decidió por fin cortar esta enésima guerra de su hermano y el hombre que era como su hermano, por una trivialidad.

-Bueno ya, dejad de despiezar a mi hijo como si fuese mister potato.- dijo, sentándose en el bordillo de la cama, mientras pasaba el brazo por detrás de su esposa y con la mano que le quedaba libre le hacía cucadas a su hijito.

-Además, lo único importante es su mirada y todo el mundo sabe que va a tener mis ojos, porque no por nada son los más bonitos de todos los aquí presentes.- habló Tenshi con esa convicción y arrogancia natural que poseía, mientras apoyado informalmente en los hombros de Aiko, contemplaba a su hermanito por encima de la cabeza de esta.

Estaba deseoso, como todos, de que el niñito abriese por fin los ojos y mostrase al mundo su, fuese celeste o no, mágica mirada.

Viendo la tierna estampa del matrimonio con su bebé, Yamato apresuró a sacar la cámara digital.

-Venga poneos, quiero mandarle una foto a Sora.

Bajó la cámara al ver como se había colado en el objetivo Taichi haciendo el idiota pegando la cabeza a la de su hermana y su hijo, con su mata de pelo incluida tapando al bebé.

-¿Queréis quitaros?, solo la pareja y el bebé.

-Así se la mandas también a Akane y Akari que les hará ilusión vernos con el bebé.

Ishida suspiró derrotado.

-En ese caso ponte tú también hija.

No permitiría que en el primer recuerdo del bebé hubiese dos Yagamis y ninguna representación Ishida.

No hizo falta decirlo dos veces para que la mayor de los Ishida se arrojase, con cuidado para no perturbar ni a la madre ni al bebé, a la cama, justo al otro lado de donde se asomaban los morenos. Takeru la enganchó con el brazo por detrás y la apoyó contra su pecho.

-¡Wow!, sin mi las fotos no lucen.- dijo Tenshi, echándose con gamberrismo sobre su padre. Este se las apañó, no sin dificultad, para mantenerse erguido.

-Bien… decid…

-¡Espera!.- interrumpió Hikari. Todos la miraron asombrados, era la primera vez que decía algo con sentido desde que habían entrado en esa habitación. Hasta ese momento solo había dicho "gracias", entre lloros, moqueos y suspiros.

Yamato bajó la cámara de nuevo, prestando atención a su cuñada.

Ella simplemente sonrió mirando a los pies de la cama, es decir, donde se encontraba, sin decir absolutamente nada, intentando mantenerse ajeno a todo, Kibou.

-Falta mi hijo.- dijo con esa suavidad y ternura característica de ella.

Hayashiba se sobresaltó. Su primera reacción iba a ser negarse, hasta que chocó con la mirada de su madre, el amor que le trasmitía, lo importante que era para ella no solo que él estuviese en esa foto, sino que participase en este momento, y por ello, descruzó los brazos y se acercó.

Inmediatamente Taichi se movió un poco haciéndole un hueco entre él y su madre.

El joven asintió en señal de gratitud y se sentó cuidadosamente junto a la mujer, mirando por primera vez el rostro de su hermano.

Esta sonrió, no cabiendo en sí de felicidad y tras quitarle un poco los flequillos de la cara para poder ver su mirada, le besó tiernamente en la mejilla.

Su mirada, al contrario de casi siempre en los últimos tiempos, no estaba vacía, hoy sí que trasmitía sentimientos, puede que incluso felicidad.

El portador originario de la amistad de nuevo estaba encuadrando esa escena familiar en el objetivo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Yamato sonrió al ver entrar a esa enfermera y sin mediar palabra, le tendió la cámara aprovechando para colocarse también en el retrato, como no podía ser menos, en el sector rubio, con una mano apoyada en el hombro de su hija y estrechando bajo su otro brazo la cabeza de su sobrino.

Y en el instante que el flash les iluminó, el recién llegado al mundo también lo hizo con su mirada celeste.

Kibou se dejó cautivar por ella, no pudiendo evitar compartir una mirada con Tenshi, que también había sido testigo de ese mágico momento y le sonreía, con esa mezcla superioridad, complicidad, y porque no decirlo, cariño, y no fue consciente de que lo hizo, pero los músculos de su cara perfilaron también una sonrisa, que fue retratada para siempre no solo en esa foto, también en los ojos azules del ser que los uniría para siempre.

Su hermano.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: tenía este fic empezado hace tiempillo ya y por fin pude terminarlo, espero poder seguir haciendo lo mismo con los fics que tengo en marcha.

En fin, ser adulto, no es fácil.

Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre gracias por leer.

Saludos y sean felices.

**Soratolove/sorato4ever takarilove/takari4ever**


End file.
